A Love Story
by Eyeliner-Vampire
Summary: Noll decides he wants more than his usual order of tea. AU. Multi-part 500 word challenge. Complete.
1. Beginning

**A Love Story**

It wasn't the first time they met at the coffee shop across the street from the office. He was the over-worked researcher, lost in a data table analysis and in desperate need of a cup of tea. She was the girl behind the register.

He only knew her name from the neat scrawl on her name tag. She greeted him as 'sir'.

"Earl Grey tea?" she asked with certainty. "Is that all I can get for you?"

"There is one thing," he said, searching his pocket. He pulled out cash and a pen. Flipping over the only source of paper he had, he scribbled down ten digits and his name. He tore the chart, resigned to the fact that he would have to run the tests again anyway. "Take this."

She took the ten and the paper, eyes slipping over the numbers, processing them.

He didn't wait. Grabbing his hot tea from the counter, he headed for the door.

"This is—"

"My number," he called over his shoulder. "Call me if you're free tonight."

"But wait" — she scrambled to pick up the small silver coins — "your change!"

"Keep it."

XXX

Gene pulled a chair up beside Noll's desk, leaning across it to peer at his brother's face. So it wasn't a mistake. "You look happy."

Noll didn't look up from his computer. "I don't know what you're referring to."

"That thing your face is doing, it's called smiling."

"It's called expressing," Noll sighed, "and right now I am expressing the desire to be left alone. I have calculations to do."

Gene read the header off the file hovering at the edge of the desk, obviously abandoned. "Is this the Hoffman case? Didn't we finish those tests this morning?"

"We did."

"…and?"

Noll leaned back in his chair, knowing Gene was too nosy for his own good and wouldn't leave until given a proper explanation. "And the results reported some statistical interference. The numbers are useless. I have to run them again."

Gene chewed his finger nail. Something wasn't right. He searched Noll's expression for more information but there was no trace of the tiny smile any longer. "Interference my ass." He mumbled, but left the office, his brother, and the unnoticed torn paper in the bin, alone.

That evening Noll was the last to leave the office, as he was most evenings. Though, unlike most days, work was the furthest thing from his mind. Fidgeting with the corner of his new print outs, he gazed out the window that happened to face the street and that little coffee shop. As he watched, the lights turned out one by one. A small figure, now lit only by street lamps, left through the front door, but stood there, hesitating. Was he mistaken or was she looking up at him as he was looking down on her?

A moment passed — or maybe many — and then his phone rang.


	2. Middle

"You lied to me."

Noll blinked at his form in the mirror. Tee shirts just didn't look _right_ on him the way they did on Gene, who was pouting in a faded Coca-Cola shirt. He adjusted his own plain black tee but the distinct rumpled look his brother embodied was something that couldn't be copied. "I did not."

"You told me you were working late."

Maybe a different shirt would work. "I was."

"But you were really asking someone out." Gene huffed, adding, "And now you're going on a date."

They met eyes in the mirror. Gene had the kind of pinch to his eyebrows that one might have found on a distressed toddler who didn't understand why the dreary twin was the one with plans on a Saturday.

"I am." Noll turned to the closet. Would a button up really be too much?

"What's her name?"

"Mai," he said. There was a flash of recognition in Gene's eyes. Of course he would remember the name of the girl he got his coffee from every morning.

Noll pulled on the sleeve of a black sweater. "Do you think this would be too hot?"

Gene fell back on the bed. "I can't believe you're going on a date while I have to entertain Luella's book club."

"I forgot that was tonight. Tell Ms. Greene I say hello." Noll smirked. It felt tight and artificial.

Gene cringed. "If she tries to get me out with her daughter again, I am going to scream."

"That would make things interesting." Noll spotted a dark blue blazer in the back of the closet. It was formal but had a kind of worn look about it that leaned toward casual. He remembered wearing it to a seminar the year before where he'd purposed a new method of information acquisition. Ever since then, it seemed to carry a sense of good luck.

The only thing was, it was Gene's.

"Do you mind if I borrow this?"

Gene took one look at the shirt and gestured to the ceiling. He said, "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Noll pulled the shirt on. Well, it was better than anything else he was bound to find. He pocketed his phone and ran a hand through his hair. A strange jitter took root in his knees every time he thought of her. He sat on the edge of the bed, forcing Gene to move his leg of risk being sat on.

"Hey," he mumbled, sitting up. "Wow, you look sick."

Noll tried to still his shaking hands. Nervousness wasn't something he was accustomed to. "I'm fine."

"You're not, but you will be." Gene bumped his shoulder. "It's just a movie, right?"

"And dinner." Noll's voice cracked. It would have been funny if the look on his face wasn't so pitiful. Gene tapped his brother's knee with his palm, trying to ease the tension that threatened to choke them both. Noll hadn't lost control in a long time, but he certainly did look close to it now.

"You'll be fine."

"Do you…" the words stuck in his throat. Noll's phone chimed. "Never mind. I have to go."

Gene watched him go with a fixed smile.


	3. End

They agreed to meet at the theater.

Noll leaned against a pillar, trying to calm his thrumming heart.

He spotted Mai at the edge of the overhang, scanning the crowd for him. Making his way over to her, he saw that cheeks were tinted pink. Noll would have blamed it on the wind, if there had been any. A calm breeze filled theater breezeway as people filtered around them.

He should have said 'Hello', or something witty, but instead he said: "Are you alright?"

Her smile crinkled the edges of her brown eyes. "I'm fine," she said, "just a little cold."

Noll frowned but gestured to the door. "Perhaps it'll be warmer in the theater."

Mai was jostled by passersby as they joined the queue for concessions, falling into his side. He caught her arm, steadying her.

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

"It's... okay," he said slowly. Her skin was uncomfortably hot beneath his fingers. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"You keep asking me that," she said with a soft chuckle. She crossed her arms over herself.

Noll saw again her pink cheeks and swore to himself. "You have a fever."

"I'm fine," Mai laughed again, but he wasn't fooled. He could see it in her eyes now, the exhaustion that crinkled around the edges. Why hadn't she cancelled if she wasn't feeling well?

"C'mon," he said, "let's get you home."

"We can't — you just bought the tickets!"

 _Screw the tickets_ , he thought as he shrugged off his jacket and draped it over her trembling shoulders.

"Make some tea and we'll call it even," he said. "Come on, let's get you home."

Mai didn't live far from the theater. One train ride later, Mai was guiding him up to the second floor of a squat apartment building, shivering as she fumbled with her keys.

Noll resisted the urge to steady her, afraid she might see his own hands trembling. "Do you think—" he started, swallowed, and began again. "When you're feeling better, do you think we can—"

"Next week?" she asked.

Noll paused. Mai blinked up at him, her whole face flush in a way that didn't seem to be the fever. Noll felt heat creep up his neck. She wanted to see him too.

"Next week," he laughed and she finally managed to unlock her door. "Goodnight, Mai."

"Goodnight..."

XXX

YEARS LATER

They were supposed to meet at the coffee shop. Noll pushed the elevator button again knowing it wouldn't make it descend faster but feeling better for doing so. He was nearly late. Really, he have been there ages ago, but some technical glitch kept him in his office and buried under paperwork longer than it should have.

Jamming the button again, he sighed. He should have taken the stairs, but he didn't know if he could stomach it. His nerves were shot, hands shaking and more than a little nauseous over the thought of the little velvet box in his pocket.

No, the elevator was the best choice.

When the doors dinged open Noll had to forced himself to walk. The cafe was only across the street. Despite the panic rising in his chest, there was no need to rush.

Mai was already there, waving at him from one of the patio tables.

Noll gave her what he hoped was a smile and kissed her cheek, "Sorry, I only just got away."

She sipped her tea, "It's alright, I only just ordered. Did you want anything?"

Noll didn't think he could eat but he gazed down at the menu anyway. It was nerve wracking, waiting for a moment to open in the conversation, his heart threatening to beat out of his chest.

Conversation came easily between them as Mai's order was delivered and Noll received a hot cup of tea.

Mai took a bite of her parfait, ticking off the things they had to do on her fingers. "We're meeting Housho and Ayako at the Art Center. After the show, we're meeting Masako and Gene for dinner, then dessert at home with Martin and Luella." She cocked her head, "Is that it? Did I get everything?"

Noll felt his smile fall into place. Perfect. "Well," he said, pulling the box from his pocket, "there is one more thing."


End file.
